The presence of cyanide complexes in various industrial streams, such as process or effluent streams, poses significant problems of removal or disposal. In particular, these materials may interfere with further process steps, and environmental restrictions severely limit their waste effluent concentrations. With regard to waste treatment, their long term stability renders them unsuitable for standard biological waste procedures. With regard to waste effluent disposal, their toxicity or the toxicity of their derivatives or decomposition products renders them unsuitable for discharge to the environment. Accordingly, a method or process for removal of these undesirable species from aqueous solutions could have significant economic importance. The invention is such a process.